umsfandomcom-20200214-history
The World
The Overworld of the Unterganger Minecraft Server is where most of the action happens. This page intends to describe the world generally, separating details pertaining the world from the server page. Border :See also: World border The world border has been set at 13,250 blocks from origin. The playable area is thus 26,500 by 26,500 blocks in area. Terrain The server world generated in two phases - pre-1.7 and post-1.7. This has caused breakage in terrain generation between the center of the world around spawn (generated pre-1.7) and outside of it (post-1.7). The boundary between these two is referred to as the chunk border, and has become a place to build pixel arts. The pre-1.7 terrain (henceforth called the old world) contained the old collection of biomes. It measures roughly 2000 blocks on a side, fairly square in shape, and is centered on Vzorkic Pyramid – a fortunate coincidence thanks to the effort of MTM mapping a large-area map centered on the aforementioned pyramid. It is important to note that since 1.7 changes were made to Minecraft causing snow to no longer fall on the old Taiga biomes, requiring snow be replaced manually. The old world constitutes nearly 1% of the playable world. The post-1.7 terrain (henceforth the new world) generates the new list of biomes introduced in 1.7. The total area on the new world constitutes more than 99% of the playable world, though only a fraction of it has been explored. Spawn The spawn is currently set on top of DA's Castle. Generated structures The UMS has structure generation turned on. NPC villages, temples and monuments spawn throughout the world. In the older days these has been made the priority for exploration by players MTM and Molster but has greatly lessened since the departure of the two. While some structures generate in abundance, some were very rare (e.g. only 2 Woodland Mansions were ever found, and one had since fallen outside the world border) and commands preservation. Addressing the world Placeholder A proposed addressing system has been pushed forward by kimilil in order to make addressing a region of the world more intuitive. The bounds of the addressing system has been set ±13500 blocks from origin, slightly out of the world border and therefeoore enough to address everything within. The world is equally divided into Sectors 1 to 9, each 9000 blocks wide on each side. Generally each sector is further subdivided equally into regions 1 to 9, 3000 blocks wide on each side. An exception is Sector 5 which is subdivided along the chunk border. The regions are then divided into 9 districts, with the exception of Region 5-5 (the former Inner Regions) which keep their old subdivision (thus denoted by cardinal abbreviations NW, SE etc. plus C for Central Region). Thus, any place can be narrowed down to a district nominally 1000 blocks squared, enough to contain a whole city. Writing the address starts from the Sectors down to the district. An example address 549 thus means Sector 5, Region 4, District 9, which is in fact the City of Canabai. Because of the change in grid sizes and the off-center location of the old terrain of Region 55, the other regions of Sector 5 and their districts have been distorted in order to fit with the chunk border. This means that some districts in are enlarged while others are omitted entirely. The bounds of the system used to be ±12000, which at the time was what was reported to kimilil as the location of the world border. After learning of the expanded world border, kimilil pushed the coordinate system bounds to the current ±13500, now slighty outside the world border. Player builds When a player builds on the world, the build is classified differently depending on its size or nature. A single building is commonly referred as a building. It could also be a player residence or a contraption, all depends on its nature. More typically, players build habitations. This can be categorized as either a town or a city depending on size. A distinct difference between the two is that cities tend to contain separate districts, which can themselves be classified towns, as is the case with Unterganger City. The third major build types are infrastructures. This usually consist of roads, rails and airports which span a long distance or a large area and serves multiple localalities. Player builds are usually considered to be owned by respective players who build them, and/or other players that they designate. This has actual power to determine cases of ownership or griefing. However, infrastructure builds are usually more complicated due to their scale, and should be judged by operators on a case-to-case basis. Naming of geographic features Seas By convention, some of the seas have been named thus: *Baldic Sea, north of Unterganger City **Pun of Baltic Sea and c:hitlerparody:Jodl's bald head *Sea of Giggitee, between Athyras and Canabai **Pun of Sea of Galilee and Goebbels's physique (or Quagmire whichever you prefer) *South Ganger Sea, facing the south chunk border. The Message Board is located here. **Pun on South China Sea + Untergangers *Shenanigan Ocean, a large ocean on Sector 6 Some prominent bodies of water that have yet to have a well established name: *The huge ocean west of Kovansberg, which extended north and south from the edge of said town *The sea upon which shores Eston Post, Saint Piggersburg, Nogaybak and Tagor is built. Rivers Rivers are even less defined than seas. However some of them have been named: *River Spree, which loops around Unterganger City and Athyras old district *River Oder, which runs east of Saltshore *River Elbe, which runs through modern Athyras *Nerdie River, which runs through the City of Canabai Mountains and hills Currently only few have been named: *Terra Aquileia, namesake for a National Park established around it *Koyama, a hill west of Weston *The Tepuy, a mountain on the south shore of South Ganger Sea which has Mr. Frederickson's House on top. Roads and Highways :See also: UMS Highway System The UMS Highway System organizes various roads on the server into a coherent route and numbers them accordingly. Individual towns and cities have their own street naming. However, most of them don't have these published with the exception of Unterganger City and Southville. Getting around The most efficient way of getting around is via the Teleporter Station, if you can't issue /tp command. The coverage of access points to the system (in the form of "booths" around the world) is however not very extensive and subject to OPs establishing booths to where they want the system to cover. Therefore it'd be prudent to take note of the closest TP booth to your destination, then use other means to get to where you wanted. Getting to the TP Hub is however possible from anywhere on the overworld by issuing the command /trigger tele set 1. note: the system is broken in that it doesn't screen players' dimension so don't use it in the Nether or the End. Many areas of the server is covered by a system of minecart tracks. There are two major networks i.e. the Rail Transit Network and the Redstone Railway Company network. The system provides semi-passive mode of transport in that you decide whether to continue or alight at stations, and don't have to actively control movement the whole way as is the case with flying or riding mobs. Category:Server Management Category:Server management